Wingless Angel-Chapter 38
Wingless Angel-Chapter 38 Crescendon/Chris P.O.V Welcome to Godhood Welcome to the family too I am so awesome I couldn't help but laugh at Apollo's horrible poetry. I looked at the letters I got, sort of 'Welcoming me to Godhood.' Several others too, from Demeter that said 'eat cereal' or something I can't remember. One from Thanatos that said "Now that you don't have my powers anymore, I don't have to worry about you. K Bye". No letters from Poseidon, Athena or Zeus though, which was fine by me. I couldn't keep my attention to the letters. There was only one thing on my mind. I waved my hand and a screen-like thing made of darkness appeared. On the screen showed Tessa, like always she was on the beach, drawing. Her white hair was sparkling in the moonlight. I could tell she was having trouble drawing, she was trying to concentrate but she just couldn't. In the end, she threw her pencil into the sea and covered her face with her hands, weeping. I looked at the picture she was drawing, it was me, as a god. I could make out the chain-link designs that were on my face. I could her heart-breaking crying, I was tempted to shadow-travel there and comfort her, but I knew I couldn't. I reached out and touched her face that appeared on the screen. I bit my lip stopping myself from going to her side. "Crescendon?" I jumped at voice. I turned around to see Nyx, I shifted blocking the screen from her view. It didn't surprise me that she was here, this is of course where her throne was, it was somewhere between the realm of Light and Dark. That's the best way I can describe it for you. "Yes mother?" I hated my myself for the hostility in my voice. Nyx frowned. "What's wrong my child? Do you not like your Immortal name?" "No it's not that." I turned away, not wanting her to read the expression on my face. I could hear the sadness in my mother's voice. "Well, I brought a guest for you Crescendon." "Christopher!" My face lighted up hearing Allison's voice. She hugged me. "Hey Allie." I said. She tighten her grip. "Hey, I missed you. I mean I finally meet you again after like 11 years, then you disappear and leave me to the second the battle ends. What's up with that?" She stated. "Sorry." "You'll really be sorry when I do this!" Her embrace turned into a tickle contest between the two of us, which I won. She sat beside me and noticed the screen that was still infront of me. "You miss her don't you?" Her sudden comment somehow startled me. "Yes, I do." "She misses you too." Allison said. "And what if she did? There's nothing I can do now." I muttered. "Crescendon.." I heard Nyx say. "I always thought gods were arrogant, that's why they don't ever visit their children or their mortal parents." I started. "Now I realise how hard it is for the gods to stay away from their children. To stay away from their loved ones because they realise no matter what they do, they can never truly be with them." I turned around to see Nyx nod in agreement. Allison sat closer to me and hugged me. "You know Chris, if I could, I would take your place in a heartbeat. But-" She placed a hand on the Mark on the base of her neck. "I can't form a bond with the Mark like you. I can't take your place." "It's okay. It's not your fault." I looked at Nyx. "What I want to know is, why is there another God of Darkness? Aren't you and Erebus enough?" "Both of us represent two different sides of Darkness. I am the darkness that covers the sky when Apollo's chariot leaves the sky and makes way for Artemis to ride her chariot into the sky." Nyx started. "Erebus represents the Darkness of the underworld as well as the darkness that I cannot cover. But you are different." "How different?" I asked. "It would pay for you to be patient Crescendon." Nyx snapped. "You are the Darkness that exist beside Light. The Shadows if you will." "You mean the shadows of people?" I asked. Nyx nodded. "Your Darkness exist where light does not, yet you can exist beside light as well. You represent the balance between light and dark, black and white. There has never been a deity to represent this darkness before, that's why the line between the two have never been clear. But now with you, we can truly see the difference between the two. In the battle between good and evil, you will easily be the deciding factor for the victory of either side." "Is that so? So literally I'm just a weapon?" I said. Nyx nodded heistantly. "I guess that is what I'll ever be. I've been a weapon ever since I was born. It makes no difference now. I am now sworn as your protector, so nothing like the Darius incident will happen again." I said waving my hand and making the screen infront of me disappear. I heard Nyx sigh. "At least you have a choice when it comes to being with your loved ones." "What?" "You love her don't you? And the twins as well?" Nyx said. "Yes. I do." "Then go be with them." I raised my left arm, showing her the Mark on it as well as the chain-link designs on it. "Unfortunately, we have a problem with that don't we?" "Come here Crescendon." Nyx held out her hand. I stood up and held out my left hand. Nyx grabbed my arm and put a finger to one of the two cresent moons on the Mark. And in one movement, like trying to wipe ink of a surface, wiped the mark and the colour that was in it. Suddenly my body felt stiff, I felt all that power leave me. I doubled over and coughed out blood. The blood wasn't gold either, it was red. "What?" I wiped the blood of my mouth. I looked at my arm, the designs were gone. "Mother, you-" "Removed your godly powers? Yes I did." Nyx finished for me. "Why? And whose going to protect you now?" I asked. "I will of course." Allison stood up and walked to where we were. "It's not as if I've got anything better to do." "Plus I can protect myself Christopher." Nyx said, calling me by my Birth name rather than my Immortal name. "Yeah you definately proved that with Darius." I muttered. "I made a mistake. I will not make the same mistake again." Nyx snapped. "And work on that attitude of yours! You might want to be a little more polite!" "Okay jeez sorry." I said, then smiled and hugged her. "Thank you...mom." I felt Nyx tense but she returned the hug. Allison joined the family hug. "Now isn't this better?" She giggled. Nyx broke free from our embrace. She opened the palm of her hand, there was a orb of golden light in it. "Unfortunately Christopher. This is your power. Unlocked through the Mark I gave you. I cannot reclaim it nor can I destroy it." "Then-" "I am not finished." Nyx interrupted me, she opened her other hand and a silver locket appeared. The locket opened and she put the orb inside it and sealed it shut. She hung the locket around my neck. "When you are in need of your powers, open the locket and you will claim your powers of godhood again. But be warned-" She shook me, making sure I was listening to her. "-Everytime you open the lock, it will get weaker and weaker. The more times you open it lock and release the power, it will get harder and harder to store the power again. Until..." "I can't store it anymore. And I'll be stuck as a god forever." I finished. Nyx nodded. "It doesn't matter I just want to live as a mortal as long as I can." I said. "Okay Child. But remember you are not immortal anymore. You can be killed whether its in the day or night. Though it would be much harder because of the higher concentration of Ichor in your blood. Remember that." "Yes Mother. I will." I looked at Nyx. "Thank you." "Your welcome. Now go I believe your friends are waiting for you." Nyx said. I turned my attention to Allison and I hugged her. "Goodbye sis." "Bye Cresty." Allison hugged me back. I released my grip on her, and smiled at both my mother and Allison. I turned and broke into a run and shadow-travelled. Nyx Nyx couldn't help but feel some dread as she watched her son disappear from her sight. It's better for him. She thought. From young he has had everything taken from him. In his life, he has done nothing for himself. He has always been sacrificing for others. Everytime he finds happiness, it was taken from him. First it was when he found his sister Allison, second when she killed Dellilah. And finally when he finds happiness with this girl that he loves, he was not allowed to be with her. ''It's enough. A mortal can only sacrifice so much. ''Nyx thought. She turned her attention to her daughter Allison, she also has had her fair share of sadness in her life. Nyx placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Why don't you go? I know your my protector, I'll call on you when I need you. Between now and then, you can go wherever you want." Allison looked up at her mother. "Really?" "Yes. Now go." Allison mirrored her brother's action of hugging Nyx. Then she walked away and shadow-travelled. Nyx sighed. She wondered how mortal could be so weak, so easily broken, so easily killed, yet no matter how life brings them down, they can just as easily stand up and fight. "Greetings Nyx." A voice from behind her said. She turned to she her consort Erebus. "Greeting Erebus." Erebus walked forward a surveyed the room. "Ah, I believe I was too late to greet Crescendon." "He is no long a god. He has chosen to live as a mortal." Nyx said. "Yes, I noticed that." Erebus said. "Nonetheless it is a great loss. And he is wise for a mortal, it would be better if that wisdom was placed on the side mortals. It would give them a fighting chance. A mortal-god, on their side, it would help in any future battles." "Yes it would." Nyx agreed. "If only our son was that wise, isn't that right Nyx?" Erebus asked. "If only he was. He was a great loss as well, but he had betrayed my trust. So I cannot completely say that I am sorry for his insolence". Nyx said. "Yes I know." Erebus looked up. "You better hurry up, daybreak is at hand and you have to remove veil of darkness in the sky so Apollo can ride his chariot across the sky." "Yes, yes. I know Erebus." Nyx began walking away. When she was out of earshot Erebus said. "I wish you a happy mortal life Crescendon. A life hopefully better than a life of a god." Wingless Angel Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Wingless Angel-Chapter 39|Next Chapter--->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 05:42, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page